takemedowntothejunglefandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Anything Goes
Anything Goes é uma canção da banda Hollywood Rose. Está presente no álbum "Appetite for Destruction" do Guns N' Roses. Os compositores são o Izzy Stradlin, Axl Rose e Chris Weber. A letra da música fala sobre sexo, apesar de haver outras letras para música - porém o tema do sexo é presente em todas. A música é a mais antiga do álbum Appetite for Destruction sendo feita em 1981. Originalmente a música chamava-se My Way, Your Way. Além do famoso álbum do Guns N' Roses, está incluída também no álbum "The Roots of Guns N' Roses" de 2004. Nos primeiros shows, até 1986, a canção era bastante presente no setlist do Guns N' Roses. Inclusive, em um vídeo raro, aparecem Izzy, Weber e Axl tocando a música em 1983. Composição Em uma entrevista a L.A. Weekly, Weber disse que ele e Stradlin estavam escutando "Rock in a Hard Place" do Aerosmith durante o período que fizeram "Anything Goes". "Era barulhenta e agressiva", disse Weber sobre a primeira versão da música. Ele lembra que a música fez sua estréia ao vivo no começo de 1984. Em outra entrevista para a Rocksverige, Weber disse que Axl escreveu todas as músicas e ele e Izzy faziam a parte instrumental. Segundo Weber, eles faziam a parte instrumental, gravavam em uma fita cassete e então davam para Axl escutar. Depois, Rose vinha com a letra composta. Na época, Rose e Stradlin viviam na casa dos pais de Weber em Hollywood Hills na rua Edwin Drive. Versão do Hollywood Rose Era uma versão diferente da escutada no Appetite for Destruction, tinha uma levada e letra diferentes. A versão original do Hollywood Rose era bem mais rápida. Tocada pela primeira vez no The Orphanage em North Hollywood em janeiro de 1984, segundo Weber a versão "era muito alta e agressiva e, tipo, pegava as pessoas pela tempestade". No entanto, a canção pode ser ouvida na demo de 1984 gravada com Rose, Stradlin, Weber e o baterista Johnny Kreis. Essa famosa demo, que foi paga pelo pai de Weber, foi gravada no Mars Studios. Como, na época, a banda não tinha baixistas - quem tocou baixo na demo foram Stradlin e Weber. Vinte anos depois, em 2004, a gravadora californiana Cleopatra Records lançou um álbum de compilação chamado "The Roots of Guns N' Roses". O álbum inclui remixes gravados por Gilby Clarke, substituto de Stradlin no Guns N' Roses em 1991. "É uma pegada muito mais metal para fazer. É bastante semelhante, para mim, do começo do Judas Priest.", disse Clarke, no estúdio Redrum Recording em San Fernando Valley, onde foi gravado. "Fiquei supreso em ouvir quão bom isso é. E eu não estou falando em qualidade de fidelidade, mas eles parecerem que realmente soavam que tinham algo como banda, o que é algo bastante difícil de ter." Vicky Hamilton disse que Hollywood Rose tinha uma música muito mais puxada para o punk-rock do que o Guns N' Roses. A canção, no entanto, chegou a ser ensaiada e tem até uma demo gravada para o álbum Appetite for Destruction em 1985, no estúdio Mystic Studios. Letra Not my time on the bottom line What story there is to tell Reach out to someone, killed by another Cold nightmare and hell Rascals known like a social disease Really knows she can do what you please I can't find my real debris But I've gotta work it out There's a woman in town She's been around She seems to be unreal Knows the name, knows the game Knows how to make you feel Moves like a trap that's on the ground Bludgeoned with the pain whether you scream or howl I just gotta work it out My way, your way Anything goes tonight My way, your way Anything goes tonight My way, your way Anything goes tonight My way, your way Anything goes You want yours You know I want mine Work it out or draw the line Got no time to take it to the case We don't care, our candy's late You call your shots and I'll call mine My way, your way Anything goes tonight My way, your way Anything goes tonight My way, your way Anything goes tonight My way, your way Anything goes My way. your way Anything goes tonight My way, your way Anything goes tonight My way, your way Anything goes tonight My way, your way Anything goes tonight My way, your way Anything goes tonight My way, your way Anything goes Versão demo de 1985/86 Essa versão foi gravada em 1985/86. Também fez parte de uma demo. E continha uma letra diferente da original e da versão do AFD. Não sabe-se quem compôs essa versão, porém a parte instrumental é mais semelhante ao da versão do AFD. Letra I know you're showin' Showin' what you're needing Well does your momma know where you are The way you're dancing, I know you're out to please me You can't say that I took it too far I know you want it You can bring your sister And we can do it on top of the car Give me your picture and I'll send it to my lover And maybe tell her you're a movie star My way, your way, anything goes tonight My way, your way, anything goes tonight My way, your way, anything goes tonight My way, your way, anything goes tonight Panties 'round your knees With your ass in the breeze Doing that grind with a push and squeeze I can see you honey, Seeing what your made of Nothing goes better with your cookies and cream My way, your way, anything goes tonight My way, your way, anything goes tonight Versão do AFD A versão mais conhecida. Tocada algumas vezes nos shows do Guns n' Roses em 1985 e 1986. O Slash, no solo, faz uso do Talkbox. Além disso, a música fica mais lenta se comparada com a do Hollywood Rose. Letra I been thinkin' 'bout Thinkin' 'bout sex Always hungry for somethin' That I haven't had yet Maybe baby you got somethin' to lose Well I got somethin', I got somethin' for you My way, your way Anything goes tonight My way, your way Anything goes Panties 'round your knees With your ass in debris Doin' dat grind with a push and squeeze Tied up, tied down, up against the wall Be my rubbermade baby An' we can do it all My way, your way Anything goes tonight My way, your way Anything goes tonight My way, your way Anything goes tonight My way, your way Anything goes tonight My way, your way Anything goes tonight My way, your way Anything goes tonight ooh yeah My way, your way Anything goes tonight My way, your way Anything goes tonight My way, your way Anything goes tonight Tonight Tonight Tonight Anything goes tonight Said anything goes Tonight! Categoria:Músicas Categoria:Hollywood Rose Categoria:Appetite for Destruction Categoria:Canções do Appetite for Destruction Categoria:Canções compostas por Axl Rose Categoria:Canções compostas por Izzy Stradlin Categoria:Canções compostas por Chris Weber